


Untitled 9

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 9

"Look at the price of these Lamborghinis," Harry said, throwing the latest copy of _Car and Carpet: The Connoisseur's Guide to Automobiles and Arabian Area-rugs_ over to Severus. 

Picking up the magazine, Severus frowned. "Absurd. If one is going to spend that kind of money certainly a Bentley S3 Continental Flying Spur would be a more unique choice."

"A what?" Harry asked, leaning over to try and get a look at the magazine. 

"You won't find one here." Severus got that far away look in his eyes like when he began to talk about rare potions ingredients. 

"Maybe we should consider a Flying Carpet." Harry flipped to the carpet section but Severus harrumphed. 

"As if I'd be seen on a _carpet_."

Harry grinned. "I saw you on that carpet by the fire just last night. Arse in the air—"

"Cheeky brat."


End file.
